Ember
by WolfPrincess22
Summary: An heiress of the Fire Nation, Ember is just like any girl. But when a tragic chain of events changes everything, she must choose to leave the only life she's ever known and aid the enemy of her people. Rated for brief language and hinted adult content.
1. Ordinary Day

_Prologue_

War makes some things pointless. It's hard to imagine weddings or outings, or anything that makes you forget. I've had my fair share of pointless things in my life, a life I had so long ago that it seems like an eternity.

I was born one of the best in the world. An heiress to the last stronghold: the Fire Nation. I inherited the anciet art of fire bending, an art older than time itself, I'd imagine, but I rarely gave it a thought.

The day I was born, cheering rang throughout the land, praising my existence. I didn't know who I was then, but everyone else sure did. My mother loved me from the start, always holding me, speaking sweet words. She named me Ember because I eyes burned with the fire inside me.

Ember…Ember: an unworthy name for such an unnatural little girl. I didn't look like the rest of the Fire Nation. They had hair rich and dark like burning coals, and I always imagined myself having it too, but when I looked in the mirror, my golden locks were all I saw. What I did share with them were the same amber eyes; the same fiery eyes.

I grew in the ways of the fire benders, always heeding my mentors, always obedient. But like the rest, I never knew the truth. I should never have known, and I often wonder about what would've happened if I never did. This is the story of me; the story of truth and lies…

_Chapter 1_

_Ember_

A hint of light shone threw the window, illuminating my blackened chambers. I opened my eyes slightly, hoping it was a trick of the mind, and that it wasn't time for me to get up. Unfortunately, it wasn't. I tried to ignore it by rolling over, but I could feel it like a cold hand along my neck.

Facing facts, I sighed and rolled out of bed, muttering "you win." With a flick of my wrist, the lanterns scattered around the chambers lit with an orb of orange flame. I went over to my mirror, and sat down in a chair in front of it. There it was again; that golden hair of mine that refused to darken. I narrowed my eyes at my reflection, making myself look more determined. I liked it when I looked that way; it was the fire bender inside me.

I stood then, already sick of my hair and took my kimono from its hook, wrapping it around myself. I slid the door leading to the rest of the palace open, and walked out into a luxorius hall. I'd lived in the royal palace all my life along with a few other selected families. They all had kids, of course. Most of them were my age, excluding my older sister, Rin and Prince Zuko who were about the same age. I walked down a corridor, and out a door leading to a garden in the center of the palace. Rin and Zuko sat on a bench, looking at the turtleducks that swam in the small pond a few feet away.

I walked over to them, saying, "I thought you two would be here."

"Aren't we always?" Rin said, scooting over to give me a spot. I sat willingly next to her, inhaling the scent of her perfume, loving it.

Unlike me, Rin was beautiful. Her hair was the rich dark, and her long bangs were up in the traditional Fire Nation fan. Her eyes always the determined amber. Her skin was pale like the rest. Mine was pale too, and it was pretty much the only thing I shared with the rest of my world.

Zuko looked more like Rin than I did. He had her hair, which was always tied back in a ponytail, and determined face, but different features.

"Shouldn't you be dressed?" Rin asked, looking about me, concerned.

"Probably," I crossed my arms.

"Father won't be pleased."

"Father can deal," I wasn't in the mood to get dressed.

Rin would never admit it, but she was scared of our father more than anything, which was why she dedicated herself to her fire bending. Rin was a very capable bender, always asking for more moves, always training. And sometimes she helped me, whenever I asked her anyway. She was even better than Azula, Zuko's younger sister, who was my age, and not at all friendly.

"Why do you always try his patience?" Zuko asked, serious. "He's an admiral for my father and has to think about a lot. He shouldn't have to worry about you too."

"Oh Zuko," I said, smiling. "He doesn't. My mother is the one who takes care of us. He's rarely ever around."

"I rarely know him," Rin said. "Not that I'd ever want to." She added the last part quickly.

"From what I've heard of him, he's not exactly _approachable_," I said.

They both nodded in agreement.

Even though it seems like I should hang out with people my own age instead of people two years older than me, I never have. Azula and her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee, always hung around each other, and never included me in anything. Rin was actually Zuko's friend first.

One day when I was seven, I was sitting in the garden, crying. Rin (who was nine) happened to walk out and notice me. She rushed to me, and clutched my shoulders asking, "what's wrong, Ember?"

"I went to feed the turtleducks this morning, but Azula and the others was there. She said that feeding turtleducks were for royalty and their friends only. She said that I couldn't be there since I wasn't her friend."

Rin hugged me then, and it only made me cry harder (hugs have that effect on me). "You won't have to worry about being their friend anymore," Rin had said, breaking away from me.

"Really," I had been an optimistic child. "How?"

"You will come with me, and be mine and Zuko's friend," Rin had said, smiling.

"But you're already my friend, Rin."

"Well, now we can be _best friends_," Rin had stood then, taking my hand in hers. I wiped my face with my red sleeve, and she led me away to see Zuko. That was the first day I truly met him. The day I found my friends.

"What are we going to do today?" Rin asked Zuko, bringing me back to the present.

"Well, you and I have training with Uncle, and Ember has lessons," Zuko said.

"How you know that, I'm afraid to ask," Rin said.

"Ugh!" I whined. "Why must I have lessons? I'd much rather train with you two."

"I hate to say this, Ember, but you're a little too young to train with us," she said. "Besides, you might get burned. Zuko's a pretty terrible fire bender."

"I am not," Zuko said.

"Don't lie," Rin said.

Zuko stuck out his tongue at her.

"All I've heard my entire life is that I'm too young; too young to train with you, too young to leave behind these lessons that I most definitely will not need later in my life. I'm tired of it, Rin," I slumped forward on the bench.

"Patience, Ember, patience," Rin said, placing a pale hand on my shoulder. "Your next birthday, you'll be able to train with us."

"Yeah, being thirteen is a big deal around here," Zuko said, smiling at me, peeking around Rin.

"I guess so," I said.

"At least your lessons will be somewhat fun," Rin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"I think Mother requested the really handsome teacher. The one with the long hair," she said.

"I've become almost _enthusiastic_," I said, sarcastic.

Rin laughed a little, "don't worry. You'll be at our level soon enough. And we still have that _meeting with mother_." Rin used just a hint of emphasis on the last words. I nodded in agreement.

What no one (not even Zuko) knew was Rin was teaching me fire bending. Of course, I had fire bending masters to teach me the basics, but I wasn't old enough to learn anything more. Every night, Rin and I went out to the front of the palace, where she would teach me things she'd learned. Of course I wasn't at her level yet, but I was making progress. We called it our _meetings with mother_ in front of Zuko so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls," Zuko said. "You all talk and talk until the sun rises, and about what? How can you possibly entertain yourselves for that long?"

"It's best not to try to understand us," I said. "We're practically a different species from you."

"I know that to be true," Zuko said.

Rin looked up in the sky to tell the time, "It's nearly time for breakfast." She looked to me, "Ember, get dressed."

"I will," I told her, getting up from the bench, and running for the door to the palace.

"We'll meet you there," Zuko said, getting up himself along with Rin.

I waved after them before going into the palace to change.

After I had gotten dressed in one of my favorite outfits and one of my maids put my bangs back in the Fire Nation fan like Rin's, I went to breakfast.

I could describe the food, but you'd probably still be sitting there three days from now. And that was just the fruit. I'll just say there was a lot of it.

Rin sat next to Zuko at the far end of the table, close to the toher kids, which I didn't find very fine and dandy, but hey, what could I do? The adults sat on the other end. I was sure that was planned so they could keep an eye on us, but still give us our privacy.

"Good morning, Ember," Mother said when I passed her. Mother looked like an older Rin. She had the same features and dark hair. But what she didn't share with my sister were her eyes, so soft and reassuring. I'd always loved my mother. Rin sis too, but she wasn't as close to her as I. I think it was always meant to be that way.

"Good morning, Mother," I smiled.

Mother gave me one in return before going back to a conversation she was having with Zuko's mother, her best friend.

I sat next to Rin on our side of the table, who welcomed me with a smile.

"Well well," said Azula, who was sitting directly across from me. "If it isn't Ember who's finally willing to grace us with her presence."

Ty Lee snickered from next to her. Mai looked like she could care less. Zuko and Rin narrowed their eyes.

Zuko and Azula had the same structure in their faces, hair (Azula's entire head of hair was in the Fire Nation fan), and eyes, but other than that, they were completely different. She was hard and power-hungry. He was innocent and kind-hearted. I could never imagine that two siblings would be so different, but Azula was her father's child. Zuko was his mother's.

"I'm not in the mood today, Azula," I said.

"Why not?" Azula asked, smiling. "It's not like you have anything else to do, being held up in boring lessons, while the rest of us are training to be fire benders."

Everyone knew the only reason Azula was training with Zuko and Rin was because she was the princess of the Fire Nation. Mai and Ty Lee were her best friends, but they didn't have much fire bending, so they were training in combat. It made me feel insignificant sometimes, but I would never give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

"How are you training, exactly?" Azula continued, eying me critically. "Blazing fires in the palace furnace? Lighting candles? Or perhaps you have no real ability and you're just wasting your time on trying to learn."

"That's enough," Rin said, standing.

Zuko stood with her, "leave her alone, Azula!"

"Ember," Azula said, "now Kaitsurinu and ZuZu have to rescue you. Fire benders don't get rescued, they rescue themselves."

Rin was even madder now that Azula had used her full name. I could see the flames dancing in her eyes.

"It's what friends do, Azula," I said calmly. "They help each other. It's not called rescuing if it's from people like you."

Rin looked at me and smirked. I could almost see the "Burn" on her lips.

Azula glared at me, then looked away quickly, her long bangs bouncing. Rin and Zuko sat back down, the entire mood of breakfast altered.

Afterward, it was time for me to say good-bye to my sister and Zuko. I was positive they regretted leaving me, but I was confident that I would be fine. Rin had been right; it was Haru who was teaching me today. Haru seemed like the type of man who had trained to be a fire bending master al his life, but never truly got there. He had a speck of jealousy in his voice whenever he talked to me about great Fire Nation battles and such. But he was always perfectly nice to me, so it didn't make me uncomfortable. Plus, he was a very fine specimen of a man.

And even though what he taught was boring to me, I never got bored when he would talk to me one-on-one. He had some interesting stories (no doubt most of them were false) and I liked him (as a teacher. Don't get any ideas).

After a long day of learning about Fire Nation naval history, I went out into the garden, where all the kids went after lessons or training. Zuko and Rin were sitting in the grass, creating fire in their hands. Ty Lee was trying to teach Azula how to walk on her hands. Mai just sat under a tree, sighing every now and again.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked Zuko and Rin, sitting down with them.

"Trying to make the fire change colors," Rin said matter-of-factly.

"How's it coming?" I asked.

"Just watch."

My sister held up her hand to face me. Suddenly, an orb of dazzling orange flame danced just above her palm, not growing a single inch. She narrowed her eyes at it in consentration, and just like that, the orb turned blue, licking at the air. She closed her hand into a fist, and re-opened it. Nothing but a tiny trail of smoke remained.

"Woah," was all I said.

Rin smiled in satisfaction.

"Let me try," Zuko said, putting his own palm up for us to see. He made an orb of fire like Rin had, but it was bigger and more wild looking. He concentrated, closing his eyes for a second, then opening them with a burst of energy. Instead of the flames changing color, they exploded, sending little sparks everywhere. Zuko killed the fire in his hand instantly, but he couldn't stop the sparks.

Rin and I were able to catch them before any hit the grass, one of them nearly hitting me in the face. We both killed the rounded-up sparks.

"That was certainly entertaining," Rin said, comforting.

Zuko looked irritated, "I can never get it _right!_" He nearly shouted it, and it was loud enough to cause Mai to look up from her daydream, causing some of her pins to come loose. She quickly redid them. Zuko's yelling wasn't enough to interrupt Ty Lee's lesson to Azula (I think he was a bit grateful about that last part.)

"Don't worry," I rested a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get it."

He smiled at me, but didn't look so sure.

"I won't even try it," I said to Rin. She knew I wasn't advanced enough.

"Then just try to hold it," she suggested. Holding fire was one of my weak points. It always wanted to do something other than what I wanted, and always got the better of me.

"For how long?" I asked my sister.

"About 30 seconds."

"Okay," I said shakily.

"You can do it," Zuko said confidently, putting his own hand on my shoulder. I nodded, held out my hand, made fire in my hand, and focused.

I never took my eyes off of it. It danced away, as if mocking my inability to tame it. My hand started to shake; I could feel it starting to grow, wanting to burn everything. I wouldn't (couldn't) let it.

I felt a drop of sweat on my forehead, but I didn't even wipe it away, for fear I would lose control. All my thoughts were calming, relaxing, letting the energy flow within me, keeping the fire alive, but not letting it escape my grasp. I didn't know how long I could take it until Rin said, "time's up."

I quickly killed the fire and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I knew you could do it, my sister said proudly.

I grinned.

"Nice job, Ember," Zuko said.

I was in such high spirits at that moment that I reached out and hugged him. What really surprised me was that he _hugged me back_. That only lasted a short while. I then hugged Rin, and she hugged me too, which she always did.

"Practicing unauthorized fire bending, I see," Azula said, right near us after I let go of Rin. I hadn't realized she was there, but the others did by their glares.

"There isn't a rule that says I can't practice fire bending, Azula," I said.

"True, but there is a rule saying you can't train fully until your next birthday. Which is that again?" Azula pretended to think.

"Next month," I said flatly.

"Oh, that's right," Azula said. "So why are you breaking the rules? Next month isn't such a long time away, and isn't practicing just a simpler form of _training_?"

"Okay," Rin said, getting up and coming toward her, "I've had had enough of you, you little bitch!"

"Oh, I'm so scared," Azula said mockingly.

"You should be," Rin said, glaring.

She was about to take aim at Azula when Zuko said, "Rin!"

She looked behind her. Zuko was there, clutching her arm.

"She's not worth it," he said.

Rin nodded, gave Azula one final nasty look, then walked back into the palace with me and Zuko behind her.

Rin walked several paces faster than us, but Zuko and I managed to keep up with her.

"Rin," I said, trying to stay with her. "I've never seen you blow up at Azula like that."

"She needs to know that I won't tolerate her additude towards you anymore," Rin said, obviously furious.

"I can handle her," I said.

Rin stopped and spun to face me, "that's not the point. I can see that it hurts you, Ember. I've said nothing until now. I can't take it anymore."

I nodded, giving in. There was no arguing with my sister when she got like this. At my defeat, she seemed to soften a little.

"Besides," she said, spinning again so that she didn't face me anymore. "It's time for lunch anyway."

Zuko and I just stared at her and then to each other, completely dumbfounded.

Later that night, I lie awake in bed, watching the moon rise in the sky. When I could no longer see its light in the window, it would be time. I was rather impatient this night for some reason. Lessons with Rin always made me a little excited since we were both keeping a secret that could get us in some big trouble, but that's what made it fun. No one ever saw me sneak out. Not even Azula, who seemed to know everything at some time or another. It was like she was God, only more devious.

I sighed in frustration and buried my head in my pillows whose numbers seemed to be increasing each night. Every so often, I forced myself to peak out the window in hopes I could no longer see the moon. And eventually, my waiting paid off.

Creeping out into the dark hall without my kimono, I made sure I was very quiet and didn't make any fire to help me in my journey.

Even though I could walk among the halls at night, it was an unspoken rule that we really shouldn't. I crept among the darkened rooms and corridors, stopping briefly when I passed Zuko's. I had no idea why I did, I just felt compelled.

Soon, I made it outside the palace in the stone yard in front of it. At this hour, the guards would all be sleeping. They were all really quite lazy. I didn't see Rin at first, but I heard her. She stood in the shadows and walked nonchalantly out of them. She was in her night clothes like I was, but still I was a bit intimidated by her at that moment. The breeze that lifted her hair and skirt didn't really help.

I thought about running, but that would be stupid, so I just stood there, watching her (watching me). The breeze died, and my sister smiled in that friendly, loving way of hers. I instantly felt relief. She walked toward me, saying, "are you ready to work?"

"I am," I said confidently.

"Good," was all she said. The lesson began.

Rin taught hands-on rather than by text book. She showed me step by step the intricate moves that would require me to fire bend. It was hard work; I needed to be extremely focused (not to mention flexible) and by the time I was only finished with two moves, my muscles ached. Rin was very unforgiving of my sore muscles. She told me to fight through the pain since I may have to someday. I never complained much, but I really wanted to.

When the moon was nearly behind me, Rin let me go, saying that I worked hard and needed rest. I was grateful for it; my legs felt like noodles.

I walked back to the palace with my sister by my side. She knew how tough she could be and just wanted to be sure I didn't collapse on the way to my chambers. We stayed quiet even with my soreness, which was hard, but doable.

When we were passing by Mai's chambers, I heard a noise and stopped. Rin did too.

"Did you hear that?" I barely whispered.

"Yes," she said back at the same volume.

"What was it?"

I heard it again. It was almost like a grunt or something.

When we heard it again, I saw Rin cup her face in her hands.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Oh my goodness," Rin said.

I heard it again, and I got it. "Is that…?"

My sister nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Who is he who gives our Mai so much pleasure?" I asked, nearly cracking up.

Rin gave me a hard look that said, "shut up or I'll make you."

I nodded.

We both listened. It was kind of weird just to be standing there listening to it, but we were both curious of who it was.

"Is that Haru?" I asked at last.

"I think so," Rin said after paying attention again.

"Oh, that's hilarious," I said.

"Shh!" Rin scolded. "We can't let them know we're out here."

"I doubt they're really paying attention…," I said.

"Doesn't matter," my sister said. "We should go."

"I agree," I said. "I don't need to hear this."

"Nobody does," Rin countered.

Couldn't argue with that.

Rin walked me to my room, so that if someone came, she could come up with something. I was terrible at that.

"Don't tell anyone what we heard," Rin warned.

"Not even Zuko?"

"No," my sister shook her head. "She's not supposed to be doing that. It could jeopardize her reputation, not to mention Azula would be blowing fireballs through her ears for a month."

"I thought you didn't care about Mai," I said, knowing she threw the Azula thing in there to make it seem like she didn't care (even though it was completely true).

"I have a heart, Ember," Rin said. "I just don't use it much for anyone but you and Zuko."

I suddenly had a new respect for my sister.

Rin clutched my hands in hers, "remember, not a word."

Then she was gone, leaving me to the deathly quiet of the palace walls.


	2. Wishful Thinking

_Chapter 2_

_Ember_

The next morning, I felt anxiety. Maybe it was because of what Rin and I heard the night before. I didn't really care, though. It was routine for me to glare at my hair before going outside in the mornings. I got dressed today first unlike yesterday, but I did tie my hair back with a string. I would put it in a fan later.

Outside, Rin seemed jumpy. Zuko didn't notice, but I did.

"How's it going?" I asked, sitting down in between Rin and Zuko on the bench.

"I found out last night that I am to attend a war council meeting with Father and a few of his generals," Zuko said.

"That's great," Rin said.

"Yeah, I think they need your imput, Zuko," I said.

"That's the thing," he said. "I'm not allowed to speak."

"What's the point in going then?" I asked.

"I'll to be Fire Lord one day, Ember. I'm going to be attending that kind of thing all the time. I need to know what one looks like."

I understood, but it still didn't make much sense to me.

"Why can't you speak up?" Rin asked.

"I'm basically just a witness. If I were to speak, it would be disrespectful to them," Zuko said, looking at the turtle-ducks swimming in the pond.

"I see," Rin said. I could tell she didn't think it made sense either. But there was little either of us could do. Zuko being at one of those meetings was huge for him, and he needed our support.

Rin and I didn't ask any more questions.

At breakfast, I noticed that Mai seemed a little more tired than usual, but she was also glowing. I found it odd, but I was starting to realize that today was going to be a very odd day indeed.

Haru (who looked like Mai did) taught me again today, but I spaced out a lot, thinking about the others training as well as Zuko's war council meeting later. I don't know why, but I feared for him. It wasn't like they would hurt him or anything, but the whole idea intimidated me, and I knew that if I were in his shoes, I'd be a nervous wreck.

After lessons and training, we all went out in the yard. Rin and I lay out in the grass, watching the clouds go by. Zuko joined us after he took his hair out of the string.

"It's so pretty outside today," I said.

"Yes," Rin said. "You could say that."

"They're clouds. There really isn't anything interesting about them," Zuko said.

"You're just not opening up to them," I said.

"Again, I say, _they're clouds_," Zuko said.

"You're hopeless," I said.

"Maybe I am," he said. "But that's why you're my friend, right?"

"It might be," I said slyly.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Are you nervous, Zuko?"

"Not at all," he said immediately.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm just not."

"I would be," I said. "I'm not much of a _meeting_ person."

"Lest we forget that one time when Father asked you if you had a boyfriend at breakfast and you had to answer in front of everyone," Rin said.

I shuddered, "let's not go there, Rin."

"I thought it was funny," Zuko said.

"I bet most guys would say that," Rin said. "It was pretty bad."

"Can we please change the subject from one of my most embarrassing moments, please?" I pleaded.

"Fine, Ember," Rin said with fake annoyance.

"What will the generals be discussing?" Rin asked Zuko.

"Something about an attack maneuver, I think," Zuko said.

"Sounds fascinating," I said sarcastically.

"I'm interested in what they say. I want to know what they're planning just like my father does," Zuko said.

Rin and I both knew that Zuko tried extremely hard to win favor with his father, Fire Lord Osai, who always loved Azula more than him. His mother loved him, though, but she'd disappeared several years earlier. No one really knew what happened to Princess Ursa.

Rin panned to her eyes to look at Zuko, "why do you keep your hair up in a string like that?" she asked. "You look so much better with it down."

"Because princes wear it like this."

"In what place?" Rin asked, smiling.

"In my mind," Zuko said. "It's a magical land wear princes rule over nosy fire bending girls."

"Oh no, you did not just say that," I said, smiling also.

"There's one thing you forgot to mention, Zuko," Rin said, standing (I stood too). "These _nosy fire bending girls_ are actually quite lazy. In reality, they could probably kick your royal butt."

Zuko stood now too, "We'll just see about that."

"Yes," Rin said slyly. "We will."

Instead of using fire bending to settle things like normal people in the Fire Nation, Rin rushed at Zuko, knocking him down with her impact. They rolled around on the grass, hitting each other without hurting each other. They were playing.

Azula and Ty Lee stopped doing whatever they were doing to watch. Mai was watching too, but she never got up from underneath the tree.

After about ten minutes, Rin had managed to split Zuko's lip, and he had gotten her back by nearly ripping her hair out. Needless to say, they were going a little overboard.

With a large burst of energy, Rin pinned Zuko to the ground, got up, and placed a pointed toe on his chest.

"I win," she said, the wind blowing her hair.

I clapped for Rin, and so did the others, but we all knew that Azula was more interested in mocking Zuko than congratulating Rin.

"Well, ZuZu," Azula said after Zuko stood up. "This is a new level for you. Being beaten by a girl is one thing. Being beaten by Kaitsurinu is another thing entirely."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Rin snapped.

"Nothing," Azula smirked. "I'm simply stating a fact."

"Would you like to repeat it to my _fist_?" my sister began walking toward Azula. I knew there would be a fight. No doubt about it. Zuko didn't do anything this time. He knew he couldn't help a second time.

I was about to step in myself when Mai's voice rang out clear, "It's time for us to go back inside." She was up from under the tree and stood behind Azula.

"Fighting now doesn't solve anything. You still have to live with each other," Mai said.

They both knew she was right. Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Rin all went inside. I called after her, "I'll catch up with you."

Rin nodded in agreement, then closed the door behind her.

"I fear for her sometimes," I said to Zuko who was standing beside me.

"Why?" he asked, putting his hair back up.

"I'm afraid she'll get into a fight and get hurt," I said. I didn't really care about her getting us in trouble. She had ways of avoiding that.

"Rin is the best fire bender I've ever trained with," he said. "She trains personally with my uncle. Even I don't get to do that."

Only the most gifted fire benders trained personally with Iroh.

"It's very unlikely that she'd get hurt," Zuko concluded.

"Yes, but Azula is just as good as my sister," I said.

"She seems that way on the outside, but she really isn't. She's close, but not close enough. Rin is very rare." Zuko looked at the door my sister had walked through moments ago.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you _liked_ my sister, Zuko," I said, grinning.

"I don't," he said. "Not like that, anyway."

"Who do you like, then?" I asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," he said slyly.

"I will find out…once you tell me," I informed him.

"I will not," he said. "You'll just have to be patient, and you'll know eventually."

"Is it Ty Lee?" I asked.

"Oh God, no," he said.

I laughed. "What's wrong with Ty Lee?"

"What's _right_ with Ty Lee?" he countered. "She can block people's chakra with her _index finger_. I don't know about you, but that's not my definition of _normal_."

"It's not my definition," I said.

We began walking to and inside the palace. Zuko would have to go to the War Council Meeting when the sun set. That was about three hours from now. I felt so weird. It was almost as if he would get hurt if he went to the War Council meeting, but I knew better. No one in the Fire Nation would ever dare harm Zuko. I guessed I was just being a paranoid child.

I decided to lighten the mood a little.

We were getting close to my room now.

"Are you seriously not nervous, or were you just saying that because Rin was there?" I asked.

"I'm really not nervous," he said. "I have no reason to be."

"I can understand that," I said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll come to your chambers right after the meeting and tell you _everything_," Zuko told me when we reached the door to my chambers.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Everything," he agreed.

"Will you bring Flaming Fire Flakes?" I asked. I loved those things.

"Definitely," he said.

"Ok then," I said. "See you later."

I walked into my chambers, and I heard him say "bye" just before I shut the door.

Later that night, Rin came to my chambers to talk.

"He's coming to your chambers to tell you about the War Council Meeting?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"At night?" she asked.

"Yes," I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Alone?" she asked.

I understood now, "Rin! Zuko and I are just friends. You know that."

"I know," she said. "But I can't help but think that, what with the strange circumstances and all."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" I asked, pretending to be appalled.

"Of course I trust you, Ember," Rin said jokingly. "It was just a momentary thought."

"Good," I sounded relieved.

"What do you think is going on in there?" she asked, referring to the War Council Meeting that was taking place at the moment.

"I honestly couldn't tell you," I told her. "They're probably discussing the best places to go in other nations," I said.

"Yeah, or they're discussing how red they should make the Fire Nation flags," Rin said.

I laughed at this, "That's terrible, Rin."

"Yeah, but it's probably true. You see the Fire Nation generals walking around the palace like they own the place," she said. "They probably want say in how red the flags are."

I kept laughing. I knew she was trying to get that reaction from me.

"Rin, our father is a general," I told her.

"Yes, and that probably explains why we rarely see him. They're trying to decide on blood red or clay red," she said, smiling.

I was going to laugh harder if I hadn't been interrupted by my door slamming open.

Zuko stood in the doorway, looking both furious and extremely sad at the same time.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" I asked.

He came in, and shut my door behind him.

"Would you prefer I leave?" Rin asked.

"No," Zuko said stiffly. "It's better if you stay. You'll hear about it anyway."

Zuko sat on my bed with Rin and me.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"The Council meeting was going fine," he said. "I stayed silent, watching the generals tell their plans. The one general said that he would sacrifice an entire unti of recruits in order to invade someplace. I couldn't just sit there and say nothing, so I spoke up. I said that his idea was terrible, which it was, but I realized the disrespect I caused. I have little honor now. Now, I have to participate in an Agni Kai and win, so that I can regain it."

Rin and I listened quietly as Zuko told us the story. I knew something would happen, I just knew it.

"Oh, Zuko," Rin said, concerned.

"I'm not worried about the Agni Kai, Rin," he said.

"But aren't Agni Kais supposed to be deadly?" I asked.

"Sometimes," Rin said.

"I'm not worried because I know that I can take that general. If his idea was that terrible, how good can his fire bending be?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be too cocky," I said. "You never know what'll happen."

"But I do," he said. "I'm going to defeat this loser general and regain my honor. That's all I need to do."

"Which one is it?" Rin asked.

"He's kinda big and stumpy," Zuko said.

"Oh my God," Rin said. "He's a big man, Zuko."

"Why aren't you guys more supportive?" Zuko asked, irritated.

"Because you're crazy to speak out at the War Council Meeting no matter how right what you said was, and now your acting like an Agni Kai is no big deal," Rin nearly shouted.

I remained silent through all of this. It wasn't that I wanted to make anyone mad, I didn't know what say. It did surprise me that Rin was so blunt. Usually (with the exception of Azula), she holds her tongue very well. I wonder what caused her to speak out now.

"It _isn't_ a big deal, Rin," Zuko said loudly.

"Zuko, you could _die_," Rin said. "Do you hear? What would happen to the Fire Nation if that happened?"

"That's not going to happen to me," Zuko said. "I'll prove it to you."

Zuko hopped up from my bed and stormed out of my chambers.

Once Rin and I were alone, I said, "You spoke out because you're afraid, didn't you?"

"Yes," Rin said solemnly. "I did."

The Agni Kai was supposed to take place on the next full moon. Odd placing for one if anyone asked me, but I didn't complain. The next full moon was a few days away, and as they dragged on, Zuko didn't speak one work to Rin and I. I knew he was angry with us, but I didn't know he could hold a grudge for so long, if he could hold a grudge at all.

I barely concentrated on my lessons. My teachers were probably irritated at me too, but they weren't very interested in teaching me either, not with the date of the Agni Kai looming.

The palace was abuzz with the news of it. It seemed everywhere I went, someone was talking about it. It made me sick to think about it, so I spent a lot of time in my chambers and well as Rin's.

Of course, she wouldn't admit the full extent of her worries, but I could see the bags starting to form under her eyes and the dried beads of perspiration on her forehead. I didn't look much better than her, maybe even worse. Azula would constantly point this out, but Rin was too tired to really do anything about it, and I certainly wasn't about to.

Rin and I still had our training sessions at night, but they usually lasted longer and had less motivation than our previous ones. The lack of sleep was getting to us.

When the day came, I was all nerves. It seemed as though it were me and not Zuko fighting today. Rin was very anxious and seemed to stir at every noise. Waiting until evening was a real challenge.

When that time finally came, we went to the arena outside the palace and took our seats next to Mother. She wasn't lacking sleep at all, but then again, she didn't know Zuko like Rin and I did.

She also wasn't very observant, so when she saw us, she exclaimed, "What have you girls been doing? You look terrible!"

We already knew that, but I didn't say anything.

As usual, Rin thought of something quick to cover of our worry, "I was up late last night practicing, and Ember had an exam to study for."

Mother was never one to judge, so she calmly said, "Not so hard next time, daughters. You need sleep."

I was thankful she didn't ask us more questions.

I looked around at the people in the arena. Father was down in front with the other generals. Iroh was there too, but while the others looked keen on getting the Agni Kai over with, he seemed apprehensive, like he couldn't bear to watch. Azula was there too, a huge smirk on her face. I wasn't surprised.

I nudged Rin and pointed at the princess. Rin glared and rolled her eyes in her general direction before looking away.

When the Agni Kai began, Zuko walked out into one end, looking confident and strong. It almost made me think he'd been right not to worry, but that was before his opponent came out.

When that happened, Rin inhaled in horror.

"No," she and I both whispered.

Fire Lord Ozai walked into the center of the arena, looking even stronger that Zuko and very angry. I heard surprised whispers everywhere.

"What's going on?" I asked Rin.

"I don't believe it," she said. "Because Zuko spoke out at the War Council Meeting, he disrespected Fire Lord Ozai, not the general speaking at the time."

"So he has to duel _Fire Lord Ozai_ and win to regain his honor?" I asked.

"Yes," Rin said.

Compared to the horror I felt at this moment, the worry before felt like a bright, sunny day.

My heart was pounding so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. I was shaking. Thank God Mother had her eyes on Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko now knew he was beat. He knelt to the ground in submission, begging his father to forgive him. I wasn't paying to much attention to what Fire Lord Ozai was saying. I had my full attention on Zuko.

Fire Lord Ozai said something about how Zuko needed to learn respect through suffering, and I was about ready to jump out of my seat and say something despite my normal nature. Sensing this, Rin put a cold hand on my shoulder. I didn't even move an inch to save Zuko. I realized with that tiny gesture that there was nothing I could do but watch.

Fire Lord Ozai lifted his arm, aiming it at his only son, releasing an orb of fire. It hit Zuko with a huge crackle, but I could barely hear that over Zuko's screams of pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to Rin, burying my face in her chest like a small child. Rin didn't turn away, but she clutched my tightly to her, leaving just a small space for me to breathe.

I didn't cry, but I wished I would. I was in such shock that I didn't dare move. Zuko's wails rang loud in my ears, and I held tighter to my sister, probably giving her a bruise.

Rin rested her cheek on top of my head, no doubt in a state of shock herself.

I wasn't sure how long we were like that, but soon, I felt Rin gently pulling me away from her. I looked up at my sister's beautiful face, and I saw one single tear escape her eye, move gracefully down her cheek, and fall to the ground.

The next day, after a full night's sleep (I don't know how I was able to do that), I got dressed without doing my hair and I was going to go to Rin's room. When I opened to door to my chambers, I was surprised to see Azula there, her arm raised, about to knock on it.

"Azula," I said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you said good-bye to Zuko yet," she said, lowering her arm.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Zuko isn't going anywhere."

"I guess you haven't heard…" she said.

"Heard what?" I said, getting more irritated by the minute.

"After last night's events, Father has decided to banish Zuko from the Fire Nation, unless of course, he can find the Avatar. But that's a vain effort. The Avatar hasn't been seen for 100 years. I doubt Zuko will ever find him," Azula said.

"Where is he?" I asked, now angry.

"No need to get upset with me, Ember," she said. "ZuZu is probably on his way to the docks by now. I'm surprised he didn't say good-bye to you."

I knew she was lying, but I couldn't waste time. I raced toward Rin's room, hearing Azula call after me "better hurry, Ember."

When I reached her room, I barged in.

Rin had just closed a book.

"Ember," she said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear about Zuko?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "He came by earlier to say good-bye."

"He didn't say good-bye to me," I said, almost whining.

"Are you about to cry?" Rin asked, coming to me.

I was. A small tear trickled down my face.

Rin whipped it away, "What's really wrong?"

"Rin," I said. "He can't just leave. I...I love him."

It was something I'd never realized until that exact moment. No wonder I'd been so worried about him. It all made sense now.

"Oh Ember," Rin said. "I didn't realize."

"Where is he?" I asked urgently.

"Probably at the docks by now," she said. The only way to leave the Fire Nation was by boat.

"Okay," I said. "I'll be back."

"Be careful," she said before I ran out of her room.

I knew where the docks were, but I'd never actually been there. I ran out of the palace, surprising some guards and Mai. I'd never actually been out of the palace, and I wished I didn't have to under such unusual circumstances.

I could see the ships at the docks as I ran. I was tired, but I kept going. My loose hair bounced wildly against the upper part of my back. It kind of hurt when it hit my face.

My lungs ached, but it didn't stop me. I ran to the shore, through the gate to the docks, hoping with all my heart and soul that Zuko hadn't left yet.

Thankfully, Zuko was about to board a boat. Iroh was next to him, talking to him about something.

"ZUKO!" I called. It nearly made my fall over.

Zuko looked up, and then looked toward me. The entire left side of his face was wrapped in a bandage.

When I reached him, I was breathing heavily.

"Ember?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You left without saying good-bye to me," I said between breaths. When I was breathing properly, Zuko turned away from me so that I couldn't see his bandages.

"I couldn't see you. Not like this," he said.

"Yet you saw Rin," I said.

"Yes, but she's different."

"How is she different from me?" I asked. "Other than the fact that she wasn't cursed with this golden hair?"

"You were right about the Agni Kai," he said. "So was she. I should've listened. I'm sorry."

He still was turned away from me.

I reached my hand up to touch his chin, and he let me, but he was resisting.

"Am I so hideous that you can't even look at me?" I whispered.

"It isn't that. I don't want you to see me like this," he said.

"Zuko, it's me," I said, reassuring him.

He smiled a little.

I gripped the bottom of his chin, and turned it toward me so he was looking down at me. I tried to look in his eyes, but I found it difficult with the bandage n the way of his left eye.

I reached my hand up to the bottom edge of the bandage, and I was surprised that he didn't flinch away from me. I took the bottom of it in my fingers, and began taking it off gently. Zuko winced, but didn't object. Once it was completely off, I dropped it.

Most of the left side of Zuko's face was red and swollen. His eye was open slightly, but I knew he would never be able to open it completely ever again. Anyone could tell that it was a fire burn. I knew it would become a scar and never go away.

Surprisingly enough, the burn didn't scare me. It intrigued me in the weirdest way. I looked in his eyes now. I knew he expected me to run away, but I didn't. I looked at him.

"I'm the hideous one, Ember," he said. "Not you."

"No," I said, taking his face in my hands. I was careful where I placed my right hand, so I wouldn't hurt him.

"I could never think that of you," I said. "By the way, why didn't you want me to see your burn?"

"Because," he said softly. "I don't just like you as a friend. I'm in love with you. But you could never love me with this." He pointed to his scar.

"Oh, Zuko," I said. "I love you. I love you so much you have no idea."

I barely finished the last word when I was suddenly silenced by a fierce kiss. I took my hands away from his face and wrapped them around his neck. Zuko wrapped his own hands around my waist, pulling me to him, and ultimately deepening the kiss.

I didn't think I could ever feel this way about another person. I knew I loved him with every fiber of my being.

Zuko was the one who broke the kiss. He was the one now cupping my face.

"Don't ever feel horrible about your hair," Zuko told me. "It's one of the most beautiful things about you."

"Take me with you," I said longingly.

"I need to do this alone, Ember," he said.

"Why?" I asked, feeling hurt.

"I need to find the Avatar to regain my honor," he said.

"And I can't come?" I asked.

"No. Ember, you need to stay here and study and fire bend so that when I return we can be together."

I didn't say anything for the millionth time in my life.

I kissed Zuko one last time before he boarded the ship.

As it sailed away, I knew the truth. Zuko would never return to me. He would search for the Avatar to the ends of the Earth and beyond, and he would never find him. He had his chance to stay, and he didn't take it for his honor.

I just stood there at the dock, watching him go, letting the full extent of the tears I've been holding back for the past week spill into my hands.


	3. One Life Ends, Another Begins

_Chapter3_

_Ember_

After watching Zuko go, I didn't hurry back to the palace. I felt broken, like my body consisted of nothing. My body ached, and my eyes were itchy, but no tears came, and that, I didn't understand.

I made it back around midday, and I went to Rin's chambers. Today was a day off from school and training. Rin was there, of course, probably waiting for me. The instant she saw me, she came over to me, gripped my shoulders, and said, "Ember."

Again, the tears came. I wrapped my arms around my sister and sobbed into her dress. She didn't hold back on hugging me, since she had a pretty good idea of what happened. She brought me to her window-seat and we sat there, me crying, her stroking my hair. She didn't say anything. She knew nothing would make it better.

"Why would he do it, Rin?" I asked her, my voice cracking. "I just don't understand."

"What did he say?" she asked softly.

"He said that he had to capture the Avatar and regain his honor," I told her.

She knew as well as I that the Fire Nation feared the existence of the Avatar. We still weren't sure why, but Rin thought it was because he was the only person on the planet who could bend all four elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. And there were very slim numbers for people who could bend only _one _element. There had been Avatars since the beginning of time, but for some reason 100 years ago, the Avatar vanished. The Fire nation had been looking for him since then, but after 100 years, there's really no point in looking. That's how Rin and I saw it, anyway. Zuko apparently didn't.

"He's an idiot if he thinks that his honor is more important than you," Rin said, still stroking my hair.

"That's how I see it," I said.

"Believe me when I say that he's been in love with you ever since he met you. It amazes me now that he'd leave you."

"I know he loves me, Rin. He told me."

"That is why I can never forgive him for this," my sister said. I'd never heard her sound more sure in my life.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We try to live without him," she said.

Something inside me knew she was right.

One week passed, and I was sure that it was the slowest week of my life. Rin never spoke of Zuko, and that was all I wanted to do. I didn't push her; I knew she was mourning in her own way.

Since Iroh was with Zuko, someone new and less experienced taught her. She soon grew bored with him, and every time she went, she was reminded of Zuko.

My fire bending lessons continued, though they seemed pointless since I knew I would never be as good as Rin. I think she knew it too.

Azula didn't bring him up either, surprisingly enough. Maybe she was afraid Rin would actually hurt her if she tried. I had little doubt she would.

Mother was still oblivious as ever, but at least she seemed concerned for us. All she could really do was tell us that we needed more sleep, and I felt like that was something I would never get again.

Every night, I thought of Zuko, and what he was doing out at sea. I wondered if he thought about me, if he was even close to the Avatar, and of course, I thought about our kisses. Thinking about Zuko only made my heart ache more for him more, which made me cry more. Rin was always there, but it wasn't enough.

Soon, Rin and I knew the inevitable. We couldn't live in the palace anymore. It held too many memories for us both.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Rin as we both walked down the hall toward the Fire Lord's throne chamber.

"We'll ask Fire Lord Ozai of we can live away from the palace. I'll say I've become independent and wish to take you with me. He likes me, so I'm sure he will let us leave," Rin replied.

"Where will we ask to go?"

"Ember Island," Rin said, smiling. "You've always liked it there."

"Yes," I agreed. "And not just because it shares my name."

Ember Island was the best vacation place for most of the Fire Nation. All the families in the palace owned at least one house on the island. I was sure no one would notice if we lived in one.

"What will we do about your training?" I asked my sister.

"Iroh's not here to teach me and no one knows more than him. If he never returns, I've learned all I need to know."

"My training will begin once we're on the island, wont it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," Rin said. "But don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my sister. I'll work you just as hard as Iroh worked me."

I nodded.

We approached the Fire Lord's chambers, about to go inside when we heard voices inside. We jammed ourselves againstlarge painted doors leading to the chamber, listening in through the cracks.

There were two voices, one belonging to Fire Lord Ozai and the other belonging to someone I didn't know.

"He's speaking to someone," I whispered. "Let's come back later."

"No, Ember," Rin said. "I want to hear."

I didn't object to her. We both listened.

"What news do you bring?" asked Fire Lord Ozai to the other man.

"We have invaded almost all of the cities in the Earth Kingdom," said the man.

Invaded the Earth Kingdom? The world was made up of four places: The Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Northern and Southers Water Tribes, and the four abandoned Air Temples. In each place, people bended the particular element that the place is named after. That was why there weren't any earth benders in the Fire Nation. It just didn't seem right. I knew there was a war between the four nations, but I didn't know the Fire Nation would go as far as invading the Earth Kingdom.

"Is one of them Ba Sing Se?" asked the Fire Lord.

"No, my lord," said the man, who must be a general. "Ba Sing Se is very hard to penetrate. It has become harder after Iroh's defeat."

"I see, what about the Water Tribes?"

"We have successfully invaded and captured the Southern Water Tribe," said the man.

They captured the Southern Water Tribe. What kind of war was this?

"This is all good news, Zhao," said Fore Lord Ozai. "Soon, we will capture Ba Sing Se, and then there will be no force who can stand up to the Fire Nation.

"General Zhao?" I whispered to Rin. "What could he mean?"

"Ember, I think what we knew about the war isn't even close to what's actually going on," said Rin.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"I think Fire Lord Ozai wants to take over the world," she said.

"Okay, but why fear the existence of the Avatar?"

"The Avatar is the bringer of Peace," Rin said.

"Only he can end the war," I finished her statement.

"Exactly," she said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We can't just live in the palace anymore," Rin said. "We can't live in the Fire Nation at all."

I knew deep in my heart that she was right. "How will we get out?"

"We'll leave now and get on a boat headed for the Earth Kingdom. Zhao said that they invaded most cities there, so they obviously made colonies. Once there, we'll head to Ba Sing Se. They can't penetrate the walls yet, so it's the safest place for us."

"Okay," I said.

"We have to leave now," Rin said, jerking my wrist and walking speedily to the exit.

"What about Mother and Father?" I asked Rin.

"Father will find out when he gets back, and so will Mother." Father was away on an important mission somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Mother probably wouldn't notice our absence until Father returned.

We both walked out of the palace with ease, it was the guards at the gate that gave us trouble.

"Let us through please," Rin said to them.

"No one is permitted to leave the palace. Fire Lord Ozai's orders.

I thought we had no choice but to stay, but Rin had an idea. She ticked her tongue and said "I wish you hadn't said that."

"Why is that?" one of the guards asked her.

"Because if you just let us through, I wouldn't have to do this." Rin moved with the quickness and gracefulness of an eagle as the preformed her fire bending moves. The guards were quick to, but not fast enough. Lightning shot through Rin's fingertips, hitting both guards, and causing them to drop to the ground. Smoke rose from her fingers.

"I didn't know you could do that," I said.

"Neither did I," she told me. "Let's go."

We ran then, reminding me of when I was going to Zuko. Like that time, we ran to the dock, and to our luck, a boat was just leaving for an Earth Kingdom port. Unfortunately, we needed tickets, and we had no money.

"Do you know who I am?" Rin asked the man selling tickets.

"Honestly, you don't seem familiar," he said. That was because she'd never been to the docks in her life, but she wasn't about to admit that.

"She," he said, pointing at me, "looks familiar."

Probably because when he saw me here, I was kissing the Fire Nation prince, but I wasn't about to admit that either.

"I am Rin, and she is Ember," Rin said smoothly. "We are the only daughters of General Kazuko and granddaughters of General Jeong Jeong."

Grandfather had disappeared when Rin was very little. I didn't remember him at all, but I knew he was a great general and trained Zhao, so that certainly was something.

"We both know most of the generals at the palace now, and I'm sure that all of them would love nothing more than to come down here and burn you to a crisp. Now are you going to let us on that boat or not?" I never knew Rin to be that persuasive. Yes, we knew the generals, but I knew they would come down here, and besides, we were running away.

"Okay, okay, you win," the ticket man said, stamping two tickets for us, and handing them to Rin. "Go ahead on the boat."

"Thank you very much," Rin said, taking them and walking to the boat.

"Hey, miss," the ticket guy called out. I turned around to face him, and he was looking at me. Rin nodded for me to go ahead, and I went to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You were here when the prince was, weren't you?" he asked.

"I might've been," I said, suddenly angry.

"Because all the while before you came, he kept mentioning a girl named Ember," he said.

"My sister already told you my name," I snapped.

"He kept saying how much he wanted to stay with her, and how much he loved her."

"He made his decision," I said, turning from him. "His love for me made no difference in the end."

I went with Rin then on the boat. Once we were on, we went to the nose of the boat and watched as we sailed away from the only home we'd ever had. I could see the palace, how foreboding yet full of life it seemed.

Other people were on the boat too, but most of them were inside. Only children were out on the deck, and they were on the opposite side of us. So for the most part, Rin and I were alone.

"Those guards will wake up and tell that we left, won't they?" I asked.

"Yes," Rin said.

"They'll be looking for us," I warned.

"Yes," Rin agreed.

"So maybe Mother will know before Father gets back after all," I said.

"I can't believe the man selling the tickets would say those things to you," Rin said, leaning on the railing.

"I don't care anymore, Rin," I said.

She looked at me, astonished.

"I don't feel sadness about what he did," I explained. "All I feel is anger. I cannot forgive him. I refuse!"

Rin smiled slyly, then looked out to sea again.

On the days we were on the boat, we made our plans for Ba Sing Se.

"What are we going to do about our clothes?" I asked one night.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked. It was a question I had asked her so many times, it seemed odd to have her ask me that.

"I'm sure that the people in the Earth Kingdom don't like people from the Fire Nation very much."

"That's common knowledge, Ember. What's your point?"

"My point is that people in the Fire Nation mostly only ever wear clothes with a red tint. People in the Earth Kingdom wear earth tones," I said.

"You're right," she said. "We could steal some clothes."

"We should probably get rid of the Fire Nation fans in our hair too," I said.

"I agree," Rin said.

When we finally made it to the Earth Kingdom port (the name of which escapes me), Rin and I knew we couldn't steal clothes from here.

"It's so poor here," she said, looking among the houses made out of straw and children walking bare-footed along the streets. "It's not right to steal from people who have so little."

"I know," I said, seeing the contrast of the Earth Kingdom homes and the well-built houses of the Fire Nation people.

"What are we going to do about clothes, then?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rin said.

"Psst," we heard a man say from behind us.

We turned around to see an old beggar with a stick for a cane.

"You say you need some clothes?" he asked.

"Maybe we do," I said.

"I know where you can get some," he said. "Follow me."

He walked (wobbled) to a house away from the main street of the port. We followed him inside, and we realized that it was some kind of store. Herbs and other plants lined the walls on primitive shelves, and a small collection of books lined the back wall.

"This is my store," he said, going through an entryway in the back of the room, and coming back with a green bundle in hand.

"These belonged to my wife before she was taken by the Fire Nation. She was an earth bender, you see. For some reason, the Fire Nation soldiers don't want earth benders around here."

"Thank you kindly," Rin said. "But we have no money to pay you."

"These are a gift," he said, smiling.

"You can see that we are of the Fire Nation ourselves," I said. "Why help us?"

"I may be old, but I've seen many people come through this town, and I know the face of a refugee. You both have one. Besides, I heard you talking about stealing clothes. Why else would wealthy Fire Nation women steal Earth Kingdom clothes?"

He did have a point there.

"Thank you," Rin said, taking the bundle timidly. She unwrapped it, revealing two beautiful green Earth Kingdom gowns. I gazed at them in amazement.

"They may not look it, but they can withstand long travel. My wife traveled through the Si Wong Desert wearing just those two," he said. "By the way, I wouldn't recommend going through that."

"May we ask your name?" I asked.

"My name is Michi," he said.

"I'm Ember, and this is my older sister, Rin."

"It's nice to meet you both," Michi said cheerfully. "There's a room through that entryway. You both may change in it."

We went through the entryway where he got the clothes from, and found the room with ease. The house wasn't very big.

We changed into the gowns, me loving the way the gown clung to my body. There was a mirror in the room, so we went in front of it, and took out our Fire Nation fans, leaving our hair long and flowing. I couldn't help but frown at mine. I took a brown ribbon that rested on a table, and braided my hair so it was out of my face. Rin left hers alone.

We walked out of the room and into the main one were Michi still was; now holding two pairs of brown boots.

"You may take these too. They're made for women, and as you can see, I have little use for them."

"Thank you," I said to him, taking off my Fire Nation shoes, and sticking my foot in one of the boots. I toe hit a lump in the toe, so I jerked it out, and put my hand inside it to see what the lump was. I pulled out a leather pouch, and the inside was completely filled with Earth Kingdom gold pieces.

"We can't accept your money, Michi," Rin said, finding another pouch in one of her boots.

"I know what it's like to have no money in a strange new place," said Michi. "You're going to need it, and you know it."

"We'll find a way to pay you back someday," I said, putting on my boots.

"It's not necessary, but I thank you," Michi said.

"Good-bye, Michi," Rin said when we were ready to leave.

"Good luck, Rin," he said.

Rin walked out of the house.

Michi turned to light a lantern on a high shelf, but the match wouldn't quite reach.

He turned back to me and said, "good luck to you too, Ember."

"Same as you," I said heading for the door.

Before I went out, I said, "Oh, and Michi…" I flicked my wrist in the direction of he lantern he tried to light. Fire few from my hand and hit the lantern, lighting it.

He turned back to me, staring. I merely winked and walked out of the house.

Before leaving the port, we bought a map of the Earth Kingdom (one that wasn't very accurate, but who really cares about that) and thought about where to go.

"How do you get to Ba Sing Se?" I asked Rin, who had the map.

"It looks like we have to travel to Full Moon Bay. It's a ferry station just south of Ba Sing Se. That seems like it's the only way to get there."

I grabbed the map, "I'm tired of boats, Rin. What about this?" I pointed to a sliver of land that goes around the bay.

"The Serpent's Pass?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, sure. It doesn't cost anything to go through there, I'm sure. Besides, we don't' know how expensive the ferry will be."

"You don't want to go through the Serpent's Pass," a passing (Earth Kingdom) woman said. "It's dangerous."

"How so?" I asked.

"Legend has it that a giant water serpent lives in the water around it, and it will eat all who dare cross," she said.

"That's ridiculous," I said. "There are no such things as giant water serpents."

"I don't know, Ember. Lion-turtles exist, why not giant water serpents?" Rin asked.

"Why do you have to rain on my parade?" I frowned at my sister.

"Either way, we have to get going," Rin said. "It's nearly midday, and I want to get someplace before it gets dark.

We exited the town and walked along the path toward Full Moon Bay, which was a very long way away.

"Do you have something against traveling at night, Rin?" I asked.

"There are thieves all over the place," she said. "I don't want what little money we have to get stolen."

My sister was right, but I wouldn't say so, not with my newly found attitude.

"What's changed you?" Rin asked, as if reading my mind.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ever since we've been on that boat coming here, you've changed. It's like you've grown a backbone all of the sudden," Rin explained.

"Maybe I realized that we're going to be taking care of ourselves from now on," I told her. "I can't be the timid girl who couldn't defend herself against a turtle-duck. I needed to grow up. So I did."

Rin didn't ask anymore questions. I could tell she was accepting my new confidence. She wasn't to happy about the quickness of my change, but she new I couldn't act as I once did. She probably knew that what I said to here was partly a lie. I changed solely because of Zuko, whose betrayal hardened my heart. Behaving the way I had in the Fire Nation never got me anywhere, and I would never put myself in a situation where someone could hurt me again.

We traveled for weeks on our way to Full Moon Bay. I hadn't realized how big the Earth Kingdom was until now. We stopped in little villages and towns, only staying the night, never more. We never encountered thieves, which we were glad. If we did happen to come across some, we'd be forced to use fire bending, and that wouldn't be good for us.

In a small yet prosperous place called Song's Village, we cane across a notice board where wanted posters were posted.

I noticed one for Rin, and one for myself.

"Look Rin," I said inconspicuously. "We're famous."

When she saw them, she said "We should probably leave here."

I never knew my sister to be so worried about our safety before. I guess the move here brought out her more protective side, though she'd always been protective of me.

Once we finally got to Full Moon Bay, we never noticed how many refuges were in the Earth Kingdom.

"Look at all the people, Rin," I said.

"I can't, it makes me sad," she replied.

When we got to the counter, Rin asked for our tickets.

"Passports?" the old woman asked in a rather loud voice.

"What passports?" I asked.

"No passports, no tickets," the woman shouted.

"We have money," Rin prompted.

The woman thought, "How much?"

Rin brought out her bag and showed the woman. When I went to bring out mine, Rin gripped my arm and shook her head. I didn't give the woman my bag.

"This isn't nearly enough for two tickets," the woman said.

"Oh, I think it is," Rin said, staring at the woman. I could see the concentration in her eyes. Then suddenly, her eyes burst into flame. Not physically, but I saw angry flames dance against the amber in them.

The woman was purely terrified by that display.

"Oh yes, you're right. My mistake," she stamped two tickets, shaking.

Rin shut her eyes, then opened them. The fire in them was gone.

"Thank you," she said happily as she took the tickets.

"How did you _do that_?" I asked as we walked away.

"I just concentrated hard enough, I guess," Rin shrugged.

"Well, whatever you did, just promise me you'll never look at me like that," I said.

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"It scared me," I simply said. She didn't need any more explanation.

"I promise," she said.

We boarded the crowded ferry, and went to the nose like we had on the Fire Nation boat.

"I'm beginning to really hate boats," I said.

"Why?"

"Whenever I get on them, I have to forget. I don't want to," I said.

"What did you have to forget when you got on this ferry?" Rin asked.

"Me."

The old Ember didn't exist anymore. Like the land getting farther and farther behind me, so was my old self. I was no longer shy and afraid to defend myself. I was a new person with a new life ahead of me in Ba Sing Se; a life away from the Fire Nation and its petty rules. I would learn fire bending from the greatest person I know, and I would great because greatness was in my blood.

I looked out in the distance at the place (though I couldn't see it yet) I would come to know as home: Ba Sing Se.


	4. Past and Present

_Chapter 4_

_Ember_

_**Two Years Later**_

Again, I eluded the Dai Li. It really isn't so hard, not if you have enough practice. From what I gathered from the people around me, the Dai Lee are the protectors of Ba Sing Se. They help maintain order within the walls of the city. But I like to think that they just want to control us.

Whatever the purpose of the Dai Li's existence, all I wanted to do was get home. I walked along the crowded streets of what was commonly known as the Lower Ring. It was the place where most refuges and poor people lived, including Rin and me. The Lower Ring was never quiet, and you always saw someone who had less than you. I liked to think that with our little apartment and good jobs at a tea house, Rin and I owned more than anyone in the Lower Ring, but of course, I couldn't prove that.

I walked into our little apartment, and put the fruits of my labor (theft) on a table. A few fruits and a cabbage from some overly obsessed seller.

Rin was busy making tea on the stove. "Hi, Ember."

"I brought you some food," I said, handing her the bag I stuffed the food in.

"Where did you get it?" Rin asked after looking inside it.

"From someone who had many," I said.

"Ember, did you steal these?"

"Maybe," I said slyly.

"You know how I feel about that. It isn't right," Rin snapped, placing the food in a bowl. Why waste it.

"I got them from the Middle Ring, don't worry," I said.

"As if that makes it any better," my sister said.

"Don't worry about it, Rin. I outran the Dai Li again."

"If you keep doing this, you're going to get caught," she said, heating the pot of tea with small amounts of fire bending. We had to be careful whenever we used it; it wasn't exactly a welcome art here.

"I won't get caught," I assured my sister, who merely shrugged.

"Has Hiro been by today?" I asked. Hiro was Rin's boyfriend.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. He always comes around this time."

"Where are we going to go for my training tonight?" I asked. "We nearly burned down the building last time."

Rin laughed, recalling it.

"I think we can go to the Agrarian Zone tonight. The monorails don't run at night," Rin said, smiling as if we weren't just talking about me stealing.

The only way to get between the Rings was by monorails powered by earth benders. I'd only ever ridden in one once, when I was coming into the city, other than that, I just found secret entrances among them. I'd been practically everywhere in the city, except for the Upper Ring, the place where the most wealthy lived. They would surely know I didn't belong.

Rin looked me over, "Ember, your braid."

I felt behind my head, and I could feel that my braid was completely messed up. I walked into one of the two bedrooms we had, and fixed it back in a mirror. I rarely ever wore my hair down anymore.

I still wore the green gown that Michi had given me two years ago. I loved it so.

My thoughts wondered to the day I we found out about the Avatar.

Hiro came running in that day, his dark hair in a mess.

"What's wrong?" Rin had asked.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked, looking from her to me. "The Avatar has returned.

"What?" I had asked in shock. "How can that be?"

"He has proclaimed his return everywhere he goes. I have a feeling that the end of the war is upon us," Hiro seemed overjoyed.

"Okay, but until the war ends, let's not get too excited," Rin cautioned.

I stared at nothing, thinking only one name: Zuko. Had he found the Avatar? Was he looking for him now? I couldn't breathe.

"Is she all right?" Hiro asked Rin about me.

"She's been thinking about a lot today," she told him, knowing why I was like this.

Later after Hiro left, Rin came to me that night in my room.

"It certainly is a shock, isn't it?" she said.

"Zuko," was all I managed to say.

"I know, Ember. I know."

I was brought back to reality as someone knocked on the door. I knew it was Hiro before I heard Rin open the door. He came everyday, and I didn't understand why, but he made Rin happy, so I put up with him.

"Hiro, what's going on? You look like you just found a gold mine or something," Rin said.

I walked out of my room. He did look like he found a gold mine…

"Something amazing has happened," he said to no one in particular.

"Did your mom finally die?" I asked, smiling. Rin glared.

"No," he said, frowning.

"Damn it!" I said loudly.

"What's wrong with my mom?"

"She's a total witch," I said.

"Seriously, you two? Not now," Rin said. "What's the amazing thing that happened?"

"The Avatar is in the city!" Hiro said.

"Oh my God," Rin said quietly.

"When did this happen?" I questioned.

"A few days ago," he answered.

"Where is he staying?" I asked.

"Where do you think," he prompted.

"The Upper Ring," I knew.

"You guessed it," he said.

"Has anyone tried to see him yet?" Rin asked.

"No, I don't think the Dai Li will let anyone see him."

"Okay, what do we know about him?" I said.

"He's an air bender," Rin started.

"And just a kid," Hiro finished.

"A very powerful kid at that," I said.

"I've heard from some cabbage seller that he's travelling with two people from a Water Tribe, one of them a water bender, and the other wielding a boomerang. I've also heard a rumor that they now have an earth bender in their group," Hiro said.

"I think I heard that rumor too," Rin said. "You tend to hear some things in the tea shop, but not a lot of people here know anything about him."

"I say that we go see him ourselves," I suggested.

"My sister is even crazier than I thought," Rin said, moving closer to Hiro.

"Oh, come on, Rin," I whined. "Haven't you ever wanted to go to the Upper Ring?"

"She does have a point, Rin," Hiro said. I loved when he was on my side.

"You're just as bad as she is," Rin slapped his arm kiddingly.

"I thought you liked me that way," Hiro cooed.

"Maybe I do," Rin said quietly.

"Gag me now!" I said loudly. "Please!"

"Rin, we can't go to the Upper Ring without you," Hiro said.

"Hey, who said anything about you coming?" I asked.

"I did. Just now," Hiro said. "Besides, I'm on your side. So you owe it to me to let me go with you."

"Fine, whatever," I said, throwing up my arms.

"Alright," Rin said, surrendering. "I'll go. But if you get caught, I only know her." She pointed to me.

"Ouch, good to know you love me so much," Hiro said, sounding hurt.

"I'm kidding, you know that," she said.

"Yeah, I do."

I made a gag noise.

"We're going to have to look the part of the Upper Class," Rin said. "We don't have the money or the resources to do that." She knew we'd get caught if we just went dressed like we usually did.

"What about Riley?" I asked. "She lives in the Middle Ring, and probably has the stuff we need to get in the Upper Ring."

Riley was a friend of mine who I met while stealing from someone in the Middle Ring. Turns out she's a descent thief herself. I wondered why she'd want to steal while she lives in the Middle Ring, but it was her decision.

"I don't want to get anything stolen by _Riley_," Rin said.

"What's wrong with her? All I meant was that she'll have gowns and make-up."

"I guess we have no choice," Rin wasn't entirely convinced.

"Hey, what about me?" Hiro said.

"Riley has a brother. He'll have something for you," I told him.

"Does Riley's brother steal too?" Rin asked.

"No, but he's okay with it. He doesn't judge us. He's actually a good guy."

"Do you _like_ him, Ember?" Hiro asked.

"Never," I said quickly. I would never love another like Zuko.

"Are you sure?" Hiro prompted, making me irritated.

"Yes, she's sure," Rin said before I could.

"Okay." Thank God he believed her.

The only thing that Hiro didn't know about us was the fact that we were fire benders. Rin was afraid that he'd break up with her if he found out. I thought he'd be okay with it, but I didn't know for sure.

"When can we go?" I asked.

"Tonight," Rin said.

"What about my lesson?" I asked, frowning.

"What would you rather do? See the Avatar or have a lesson?" Rin asked.

"See the Avatar," I said, defeated.

After Hiro left, Rin and I sat down at our mediocre table, drinking some lemon tea.

"You know why we need to see the Avatar, right?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said

"Do you think we can trust him?" I asked.

"He wants to end the war just as much as we do," Rin explained. "We have to try."

That night, Rin and I went to Hiro's apartment, which was right by the wall.

"I was worried you wouldn't show up," he when he opened the front door and came out.

"You have no idea how many people wander the streets at night," I said.

"Yeah, all of them criminals," Rin said.

"Well, at least you made it," he said.

We walked straight to the wall, and along it.

"What are you looking for, Ember?" Rin asked.

I realized I must look ridiculous feeling along the wall separating us between two Rings.

"I'm looking for a door," I said. "It has to be around here somewhere…"

"Are you sure there even _is _a door?" Hiro asked.

"Positive, I go through it all the time."

Finally, I felt an indentation in the wall. "This is it," I said.

I found a handle, and pulled hard. The door was made out of rock, so it was hard to move, and with some help from Hiro, we finally got it open. On the other side was the Middle Ring. It was surprisingly lively tonight, for which I was glad. We would be less noticeable.

We walked down a few streets until we came across Riley's house. I could see the light on in her room, so she wasn't out stealing something.

Her parents didn't know about me, so I couldn't knock on the door. Instead, we went around to her window.

"Riley?" I called.

There was a green curtain over the window, but I could see a silhouette walking toward the window. Riley moved the curtain aside and saw it was me.

"Ember," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to ask a favor," I told her.

"Come in," she said, moving away from the window so we could all climb in. Once inside her room, she flipped her light brown hair over one shoulder and asked, "What is the favor."

"We're going to the Upper Ring," I said. I didn't want to tell her about the Avatar. She'd want to come with us, and that would be more dangerous.

"So you need clothes, make-up, and hair pieces?" Riley guessed.

"And something for him," I gestured to Hiro.

"I have things for you two," Riley said, referring to Rin and me. "Let me go see if Raiden has anything for him."

She walked out of her room, being careful not to expose us to the hall.

"Is Raiden her brother?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Their names rhyme," he simply said.

They did.

Riley came back a few moments later with green man clothes.

"You're lucky. This is his only nice outfit," she said, handing the clothes to Hiro. "You can change through there," she said, pointing to a small room to the side of her wardrobe.

Hiro went inside it, and closed the door.

"Now, let's get to work," Riley said once he was out of the room.

She picked out two fancy green gowns for Rin and me. She wrapped huge dark green sashes around our waists, and while she was doing mine, I asked, "Will our clothes be hidden if we put them under the sashes?"

"I've never done it, but yes."

That's what we did. I didn't want to have to come back here and change again.

She did our make-up for us, and put ridiculous looking hair pieces in our hair.

"Stolen anything good lately?" I asked as she put in some ornaments to my already scary hair.

"No, but I did hear that a new tea house just opened in the Upper Ring. I was thinking of hitting there. You should come." Riley knew Rin, so she didn't mind talking about it in front of her.

"I work at a tea house, Riley. That's a strange low for me…not to mention ironic."

"Your loss," she said.

"What's it called, anyway?" Rin asked.

"The _Jasmine Dragon_."

"That has a nice ring to it," Rin said.

I knew she was remembering the times that Iroh used to make jasmine tea for us. It was the best tea I ever had.

Once she was done torturing my hair, Riley called to Hiro, "you can come out now."

Hiro came out, looking like a dressed-up version of his former self.

His jaw nearly dropped when he saw us (Rin).

"You look so different, Rin," he said. "If I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't have recognized you."

Rin blushed. "I wouldn't have recognized you either."

"Are they always like that with each other?" Riley asked.

"Yes," I answered. "And we should probably get going before it gets too late. Thanks for letting us borrow your stuff, Riley."

"Don't mention it. It's not like I paid for any of it."

I smiled at that remark as I climbed out of the window.

"Do you know the way to the Upper Ring?" Rin asked me as we walked toward another wall.

"Of course. I know _how_ to get there; I've just never actually gone there before."

I found the door to the Upper Ring easily since the wall was well lit by the celebration going on.

Once in the Upper Ring, we noticed right away how different it was from the Middle and Lower Rings. Here, it was quiet. No one walked out in the streets, and the houses reminded me of those in the Fire Nation.

"Do you happen to know where the Avatar lives, Hiro?" I asked.

"All the rumors say that he lives a few streets away from here."

"Hiro, have you been spying on the Avatar?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"Hiro," Rin seemed surprised.

"It was well worth it. Besides, now while you guys talk to them, I can keep watch outside," Hiro suggested.

"I guess that'll work," I said.

We found the Avatar's house with Hiro as our guide. I was surprised we found it so easily. Hiro wasn't exactly a very good navigator.

We went up to the door, Hiro standing next to it in the shadows.

"I'll keep guard," he said.

"Okay," Rin said, kissing him lightly.

I looked away. Watching people kiss only reminded me of what might've been with Zuko and I.

I was about to knock on the door when it flung open, and large rocks were flying at our heads.

Rin and I ducked, one of the rocks grazing my hair.

"Why are you shooting things at us?" I demanded. "We didn't do anything."

"Oh sorry, we thought you were someone else," a short bald boy with a huge blue arrow on his head said, reaching out his hand to help me up.

"That kid's the Avatar," Hiro said, helping Rin up.

"That's me," the kid said. "My name is Aang."

"Nice to meet you, Aang," Rin said. "I'm Rin, this is my younger sister, Ember, and he is my boyfriend, Hiro."

"Nice to meet you," Aang said. "Come in."

Rin and I went in, but Hiro outside.

"Doesn't he want to come in?" asked Aang.

"He wants to keep guard," Rin said.

"That's not necessary," Aang told her.

"Believe me; he's seen you plenty of times before now. He's better off out there," I said.

Rin glared at me.

We walked with Aang into a sitting area where three other people were: a girl and a boy from a Water Tribe (they were wearing blue), and an Earth Kingdom girl.

"Guys, this is Rin and Ember," Aang said, gesturing to us. "Rin and Ember, this is Katara," (the dark-skinned Water Tribe girl smiled) "Sokka," (the Water Tribe boy nodded) "and Toph." (The Earth Kingdom girl said "what's up?")

"It's nice to meet you," Rin said.

"I have one question," Toph said, sitting up in her hair, her black hair shifting. "Why were you loitering outside our door?" I noticed that Toph was blind. Her eyes were cloudy.

"How'd you know we were even out there?" I asked.

"I could feel the vibrations your feet were making," she answered.

"Toph's an earth bender," Aang explained.

"We came to see you, actually," Rin said to Aang.

"Me?" Aang looked surprised. "Why would you want to see me?"

"Because you're the Avatar," I said.

"And we can trust you," Rin finished.

"Yes, you can trust us," Katara said, moving next to Aang. "With anything."

"That's good, because what we have to say you may not like," I said.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"This," Rin said, shooting fire from her hand that ricocheted back into her hand. She squelched it.

"That reminded me of what Boomerang would look like on fire," Sokka said dreamily, staring into the ceiling. Toph punched him in the arm.

"You're a _fire bender_?" Aang asked in awe.

"As am I," I said, wanting some recognition too.

"We're refugees from the Fire Nation," Rin said. "We've lived here for the past two years."

"Come sit," Katara said. "It's not very comfortable to stand all the time."

We sat in their little sitting area.

"I understand that you're refugees, but that's not the reason you came to see us, is it?" Toph said, somehow eyeing me.

"Word is you need a fire bending teacher," Rin said.

"How come you didn't tell me that?" I asked her.

"I just did," she replied.

"Yeah, I do need a fire bending teacher. The only problem is I promised myself that I'd never fire bend again," Aang said.

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"Because the last time I fire bended, I burned Katara. I just can't bring myself to fire bend." I could tell by the way he spoke about Katara that he loved her. Rin knew it too.

"Rin is the best fire bender I know," I said to no one in particular. "She was taught by a great general of the Fire Nation, and I learned everything I know from her."

"I would be honored if you would accept me as your fire bending teacher," Rin said.

"Wait a second," Sokka said, eyeing both me and my sister. "How do we know that you're not really Fire Nation spies here to get info on the Avatar?" Sokka said.

"Simply because we've been refugees for two years, and in those two years, we've lived in the Lower Ring. You can ask any criminal there; they all know _her_," Rin said, pointing at me.

I grinned at her.

"Aang, what do you think?" Katara asked.

"Well, I do know that if we refuse her, we may never come across someone else who could teach me again," Aang said.

"But we don't even know how skilled she is," Katara said.

"I'll show you," Rin said. "Meet us tomorrow night in the Agrarian Zone, and you'll see the full extent of my power."

"We'll be there," Aang promised.

Before we left, Aang asked us, "We're looking for a giant flying bison. He was stolen from us a few weeks ago, and they were taking him here. Have you seen or heard about him?"

Rin looked directly at me.

"I've heard talk from some thugs about a bison," I said. "But I've never actually seen it myself."

"Where can we find these thugs?" Aang asked.

"If you found them, you'd be wasting your time. All the information they ever know if from someone else, and they probably couldn't tell you where they heard it from," I explained.

"Oh," Aang seemed disappointed.

After that, we left the Avatar's house. Hiro didn't ask us anything. He respected our privacy. In the Middle Ring, we changed back into our normal clothes before we went back to Riley's house and gave her back the things we'd borrowed.

The next night before we were going to the Agrarian Zone, I took off my Earth Kingdom gown, and put my old one from the Fire Nation I'd worn on the day we left. I went to the mirror to assess myself, and I didn't know what to think of what I saw. I was surprised the gown still fit after all this time. I didn't know if I looked like a traitor or like someone who was lost. I took my brown ribbon, and braided my hair that now reached my waist.

I didn't put on the Fire Nation shoes, as I didn't have them. I'm sure they were still at Michi's house, tucked away in time.

I went out to the main room to see Rin, sitting down, drinking tea.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you in that," she said once she saw me.

"If we're going to be with Aang, we shouldn't have to hide our nationality," I said confidently.

"Yes, but until that happens, at least wear a cloak, okay?" Rin was always worried about us.

"Sure, Rin," I said, grabbing mine from a hook on the wall.

Rin took what I said to heart despite our circumstances. She found her old Fire Nation gown too, wore a cape to the Agrarian Zone like I did. I didn't know she still had it.

We waited for the Avatar and his merry band in the dark.

"Can't we at least light a torch?" I asked.

"No, it'll ruin the effect," she answered.

"Okay, but waiting in the dark is scary," I said.

"What could be scarier here than me," Rin said.

"To me, lots of things, to everyone else, nothing," I said.

"And don't you forget it," she said.

Soon Aang and the others came. Rin and I were still wearing our cloaks, and I knew why Rin wouldn't let me light a torch. I could see them very clearly in the bright moon, and I had no doubt that they could see us.

"Well, we're here," Aang said.

"Yes," Rin said. She began to take of her cloak, and I followed her lead. Once they were off, we held them down at our sides.

"I want to see you fire bend," Aang said.

Rin nodded and handed her cloak to me. I went to stand by the others since she would be doing some pretty serious bending.

I could see her take a deep breath, then begin to bend. She tossed fire around like it was a ribbon, making it dance with her intricate movements.

"How can she fire bend so easily out here?" Katara (who was standing next to me) asked.

"We can both bend freely out here. The monorails don't run at night, and the farmers don't come out here. The walls add extra protection," I told her.

"So do you come out here every night?" Katara asked, watching Rin bend.

"No, we switch it up by going to different buildings too, but this place is our favorite."

Rin even took a risk by shooting lightning into the sky to prove what she could do. That was the only thing I hadn't mastered yet: lightning.

When Rin was finished, she was breathing heavily, as well as sweating.

Aang clearly had his mind made up. His face radiated confidences

"I would be honored if you would be my fire bending teacher," Aang said to my sister.

"If I join you, Ember comes too," Rin said.

"Of course," Aang said.

"You're letting them join our group?" Sokka asked. "Just like that?"

"Yep," Aang said.

"When do I get a say in who joins?" Sokka whined.

"If we're lucky, not anytime soon," Toph said.

Sokka was about to say something when Katara interrupted, "we should get back."

They all went through the door to the Lower Ring but Rin and I. We didn't know if we were supposed to follow.

Aang stood back, "are you guys coming?"

I smiled at Rin, who grinned back. They really had accepted us.

We went through the walls to the Upper Ring, abandoning our home and our job. I didn't know if I'd ever see Riley or any of my other friends again, and I didn't know if Rin would ever see Hiro again. But she wasn't concerned about that. All we knew now was that we would play a part in saving the world.


	5. Hiding

_Chapter 5_

_Ember_

In the Avatar's (our) house in the Upper Ring, there were questions that they still didn't know about Rin and me, so I had to answer them and try to mask my growing irritation.

"Where did you live in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked.

"In the royal palace," Rin answered.

"Why?"

"Our father and grandfather were both great generals." I wondered why she said _were_ as if they weren't our family anymore. I supposed they weren't.

"Do you have any other family?" Katara asked. I was beginning to see that she had a motherly side.

"No, just us," I said. "Unless you count our mother, but she never noticed anything about us."

Everyone but Sokka gave us sympathetic looks. How did Toph _do that?_

"What are you doing here in Ba Sing Se?" Rin asked.

"We're looking for my bison," Aang said, looking at the floor.

"That's all?" I asked.

"That and we have important news for the Earth King," Katara said.

"Don't tell them too much, Katara," Sokka warned.

"We've been over this," I hissed. "Rin and I are _not _Fire Nation spies. We were refugees just like every other damn person here. Believe me, if I was a spy, you'd know."

Rin touched my shoulder with a warning glance; she didn't want to make anyone mad at us in our precarious status here. I ignored her.

"They're right, Sokka," Aang said. "They're with us now, and it's only fair that we tell them everything we know."

Sokka didn't look convinced.

"We discovered a day a few months from now that there will be a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation and all fire benders powerless," Katara said.

"The Day of Black Sun," Rin said.

"You've heard of it?" Aang asked.

"Of course," Rin said. "It's a big part of our history, but there has only ever been two Days of Black Sun in the entire history of the world."

"The Earth King needs to here this information if there is to be any turning point in the war," Aang said.

"I just thought of something," Sokka said. "Why did you two leave the Fire Nation anyway?" he eyed me and my sister.

"Because we knew that fate would one day lead us to the great Sokka," I said sarcastically.

Rin glared at me, "why do you always do that?"

"It's fun."

Rin sighed. "We knew of the war, but we didn't know how bad it truly was. When we found out what was really going on, we had to leave," she informed them.

"I get that," Toph said, reclining in a mound of green pillows.

Sokka frowned, crossed his arms, and looked away from everyone. "I still don't trust them," he muttered. I couldn't believe this guy.

"Ignore my brother," Katara said. "None of us have been raised to trust fire benders, so he's not exactly open to the idea."

Rin and I shrugged.

"And it's late," Katara said, standing. "We should all probably get to bed."

Toph walked into a room opposite that of the one Aang walked into. Rin followed Toph. Sokka motioned for Katara, and I heard him whisper "sleep with one eye open."

"Oh for the love of…" Katara said before shaking her head and heading into the room Toph and Rin went into. I followed, and apparently this was the room where the girls slept. There weren't any beds, just piles of blankets. Katara gave some to Rin and me, and once we were all settled, the others fell asleep quickly. We formed a line: Toph, me, Rin, and Katara. I tried to make myself relax, but I couldn't. I faced my sister, who was breathing evenly and undisturbed. I moved around a lot, trying to get comfortable in my bundle of blankets.

"You don't have to be so uneasy," Toph said to me, looking (sort of) at the ceiling. "No one's going to ambush us."

"I thought you were asleep," I whispered.

"How can I sleep when you're tossing and turning like that? What's bothering you?"

"I can never sleep in new places." Lie.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it," she said, hinting in her voice that she could tell I was lying. "Okay, it's that bad."

I laughed a little.

"Ember, _shut up_!" Rin hissed in a tired tone before rolling over.

"Yes, Your Highness," I whispered, making Toph laugh. I closed my eyes, and I was able to sleep…but only when I imagined Zuko sleeping next to me.

The next morning, we were all standing around the sitting area when someone knocked on the door. Rin gripped my hand and ran for the room we slept in. There, we found some Earth Kingdom clothes and put them on. I knew for now we had to hide our nationality, but I hoped we wouldn't have to for long.

When we came out, there was a smiling woman with dark hair talking to the others.

"Who are these two girls?" the woman asked in a cheery voice that made me think that she rarely ever stopped smiling.

"This is Rin and Ember," Aang said. "They're with us."

"Such a pleasure to meet you," she said, bowing. "I'm Joo Dee."

"Nice to meet you," Rin said. I didn't say anything.

"I was just about to say that your request to see the Earth King has been sent and should be put through in a month," Joo Dee said.

"A _month_?" Sokka asked dramatically.

"Naturally, the Earth King is very busy ruling Ba Sing Se, but you will see him soon, I'm sure." I wasn't sure I liked Joo Dee.

"If we're going to be here that long, we should spend that time looking for Appa," Aang said. I guessed that Appa was his bison.

"I will escort you anywhere you would like to go," Joo Dee said.

"We don't need you," Toph said. I fully agreed.

"I won't get in the way, and if I left you alone, it would make me a bad host," Joo Dee explained.

"This lady is getting on my last good nerve," I whispered quietly to Rin, who nodded despite herself.

Katara walked into our room, and I followed her in.

"Who is that whack job?" I asked.

"That's Joo Dee," Katara said. "She was our escort when we first came to Ba Sing Se, and she's been bringing us places in a carriage ever since we've been here."

"That must get annoying," I said.

"Believe me, it does," she said.

We all got in a carriage with Joo Dee a few minutes later and drove to the Lower Ring in a humble animal shop that did have some variety in the assortment of animals. I knew the place well, and the man behind the desk hated me.

"Would it be possible for you to wait out here?" I asked Joo Dee before going inside.

"As I previously mentioned, leaving you alone would make me a bad host," she said, smiling the whole time. Was this woman for real?

Inside, the man behind the table recognized me, and his eyes widened, but I glared, daring him to say something. Rin saw me glaring and by the face she made at me, I could tell that she knew I knew the guy.

Thankfully (on his part), he didn't mention that he'd ever seen me before.

"What can I help you all with?" he asked no one in particular.

"Have you seen or heard anything about a flying bison?" Aang asked him.

"No I haven't," the man said. "I didn't even know they existed."

"How could someone bring a bison in here without anyone knowing?" Aang questioned.

"Who runs the Black Market around here?" Sokka said in a loud voice. "We know you know something." Like he was going to tell them anything.

I saw him start to sweat then. I wondered why he did that. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw what looked like Joo Dee shaking her head at him, as if telling him not to speak another word.

"The Black Market is illegal, as is any knowledge of it," he said. "You'll have to leave now, you're lemur is toying with my animals."

I looked over my shoulder where Momo (Aang's lemur) was trying to get away from a bunch of angry rabbit-squirrels. It was pretty amusing to me and Rin.

Back in the carriage, Aang asked to go the university in the Middle Ring.

"Why would we go there?" Sokka asked.

"Someone might've seen some sand benders," he said before turning to my sister and me and saying, "Sand benders took Appa."

I didn't know there was such a thing as sand benders, but I took his word for it.

"These are spoiled rich kids who've probably never left Ba Sing Se in their lives," Toph said, crossing her arms, obviously not enjoying the carriage ride. "What makes you think they'd know what a sand bender looked like even if they did see one?"

"It's worth a shot," Aang said strongly. I could tell he was very passionate at exploring all his options to try and find Appa.

The university was (like all places in Ba Sing Se besides the Lower Ring) was big. It consisted of large stone buildings with the Earth Kingdom symbol everywhere. Students carrying scrolls hurried every which way, but some formed groups and laughed with each other.

We walked through the gates (with Joo Dee following). Aang panned the area and said, "Let's ask him." He pointed to a short, stocky man with glasses and a long black braid. He had several scrolls in his hand, but he didn't act like they were any bother, though he did have a scared look to him.

We all walked up to him, and Aang said, "Hi, can we ask you a few questions?"

"You're the Avatar," he said in return. "Of course."

"We were wondering if you've seen any sand benders or nomads around the city," Aang said.

"No, I haven't seen anyone like that around here," he said, pushing his glasses farther up his nose with his index finger. "You should ask Professor Zei. He teaches classes on Desert Culture."

"Okay," Sokka said, putting his hands on his hips. "And which professor could we ask about the war with the Fire Nation?"

"Umm," he began, suddenly becoming nervous.

I noticed Joo Dee shake her head like she had with the animal shop owner.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't study Political Science. But I do have to get to class." He tried to hurry away, but fell down in his attempt, spilling all his scrolls on the ground. He quickly gathered them up and continued on his way. Joo Dee waved good-bye cheesily as he went.

"That was weird," Rin said after he was gone.

"No kidding," I answered.

We all went back to the carriage then. Aang looked a little defeated, so he told the driver just to take us back to the house. I was a little glad we were going back. I didn't want to go anywhere else where someone might recognize me.

Back at the house, we climbed out. All except Joo Dee, who said, "I'm sorry that no one knows where your bison is. You all should rest, and someone will bring dinner later." And with that, the carriage rode away.

"I really don't like her," I said.

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"C'mon, Rin," I said. "You can tell me the whole smile thing she's got going doesn't freak you out."

"Maybe a little," my sister replied.

The others were looking straight ahead, right at the house across the street. I looked myself, and sure enough, in the little window on the door, a man was looking at us, but he quickly moved out of eye range.

"I think we should talk to him," Sokka said, going over to the house. We all followed, and Sokka knocked on the door. We only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened by a nice looking old man with a white mustache.

"I heard the Avatar was on town," he said. "I'm Pong."

"Nice to meet you," Aang said.

Sokka eyed Pong with a suspicious gaze, "Why is everyone in this city so scared to talk about the war with the Fire Nation?"

Pong began to get nervous like the other people had, but this time, Joo Dee wasn't here to shake her head at him, and I could tell he was trying to act casual.

"What are you talking about?" he asked uneasily.

"I know you're shaking," Toph said matter-of-factly.

"Listen, I'm just a minor official in the city. I've waited years to get this house, and I don't want to get into trouble," Pong said, looking around at the street to make sure no one was watching.

"With who?" Katara asked.

Pong shushed her before continuing, "you can't talk about the war here. Also, stay away from the Dai Li." After he finished his sentence, he shut the door in our faces.

"He's right. The Dai Li are bad news," Rin said.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "I've been eluding them for years."

"We can definitely use you then," Aang said, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

The next morning, Rin and I weren't about to change quickly into Earth Kingdom clothing as soon as Joo Dee came, so we dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing to begin with. I was really starting to miss the Fire Nation dresses.

We were all sitting around while Katara went to the front door to see if there was any news bullitins. I saw her pick up a piece of paper from the side of the door, read it, then come running back to us.

"What's wrong, Katara?" I said.

"Nothing, but I do know how we're going to see the Earth King," she said.

"How?" Toph said. "One doesn't just _pop in_ on the Earth King." She was mimicking Joo Dee with the last statement, making me laugh.

"The king is having a party for his pet bear tonight at the palace," Katara said.

"You mean his platypus-bear?" Aang suggested.

"It just says bear," she said.

"Surely it says his pet skunk-bear," Sokka said.

"Or his armidillo bear," I said.

"Gopher bear?" Rin asked.

"It just says bear," Katara said, shrugging.

"This city," said Toph. "Is weird."

"Everyone will be going," Katara said. "We can just sneak in with everyone else."

"That won't work," Toph said.

"Why?" Katara said.

"No offense to you," Toph said. "But real society members would spot you all a mile away. You have no manners."

"Excuse me?" Katara said, offended. "You're not exactly _fancy_."

"I learned how to behave and chose to not go with it," she said. "And it's a little too late for you to learn."

"But you said you learned it," Sokka said. "You can teach us."

"Yeah, manners can't be that difficult to learn. I'm already mastering all the elements," Aang pointed out.

"Hey, we learned too," I said. "We've lived at the Grand Palace for our entire lives.

Aang and Sokka didn't seem to hear me. They were too busy attempting to be fancy while wearing window curtains as capes. They ended up falling over (which made me laugh), proving that they didn't know much.

"Katara, Rin, and Ember can pull it off, but you too are lucky if you can pass as bus boys," Toph said.

"But I feel so fancy," Sokka said, rubbing his head where he hit it on Aang's head.

The girls and I went into our room, and gussied up as much as possible. The gowns they had in the chests were far nicer then the ones we'd borrowed from Riley, and though I felt awkward admitting it, I did feel elegant once I was all done up.

When we came out of the room, Sokka and Aang were playing some hand game. One look at us, and they turned into gaping fools. I suddenly felt self-conscience, but Rin squeezed my hand reassuringly, sensing my tension.

"Wow, you look amazing," Aang said, clearly to Katara.

She opened her mouth to answer Aang, but Toph's hand quickly covered her mouth before she could. "First rule of society: don't speak to the commoners."

We walked toward the door, and Katara turned her head around to speak to the boys despite Toph's advice, "we'll get in, then find a way through the side gate to let you in." Even after we left, I could feel their gazes lingering on us.

At the palace, I was surprised at how many people were here. I then realized that living here had done to me. In the Fire Nation, there were always far more people around. Living here had made me forget.

There was a guardsman at the door into the palace, who was taking invitations. Clearly we didn't have one.

"I've got it covered," Toph assured us. Rin and I weren't so sure. We stood in a line, and once we got up to the guardsman, he asked for our invitation like everyone else.

"I think this'll be enough," Toph showed him the Pang family seal. I stood there wide-eyed for a second. Toph was a member of the Pang family? They were one of the wealthiest, most influential families in the world. What I wouldn't have done to steal something from them weeks earlier.

"No entry without an invitation," the guardsman said, not looking impressed with the seal.

"The Pangs and the Yum Sun Hungs are in waiting for us. I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in," Toph said convincingly.

"Step out of line, please," the guardsman was not moved. We stepped out of line and thought a moment.

"Any more ideas?" I asked.

Katara looked around a moment and spotted a man with a long black braid. She went up to him, and we followed her, wandering what she was doing.

"Sir," she said once we reached the man. "Can you help us? Our blind cousin lost our invitations, and our families are probably very worried about us inside."

He looked us over and said, "It would be my pleasure. Please follow me."

I wanted to applaud Katara. He got us in with no problems and after we passed the guardsman, we all couldn't help ourselves. We turned our heads and stuck our tongues out at him. All of us but Rin, of course, who was determined to act like the lady she was.

Inside, it was beautiful. Everything was colored a different shade of green. The walls, ceiling, even the lights. It was all overwhelming to me, but somehow familiar.

"It reminds me of home," I said.

"Me too," Rin said in awe.

"Lovely, isn't it?" the man said. "I'm Long Feng. I'm a cultural advisor to the king."

"I'm Qua Mei," said Katara, and this is (pointing to Toph), "Dum." Toph tugged at one of Katara's hair ornaments in protest.

"I'm Tai Yin," said Rin.

"I'm Jin Gi," I said, saying the first name that came to mind.

"Where is your family?" Long Feng asked. "I'd love to meet them."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I kept quiet.

"I don't see them now," Katara said, thinking quickly. "But I'm sure we'll find them. Thank you for your help." We waved to him and hurried quickly away.

"That was a close…," Rin was going to say, but stopped when Long Feng suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Don't worry, girls. As your escort, I couldn't leave you without finding your family first," he said. "Let's look for them."

I cursed under my breath as we followed him. So much for letting Aang and Sokka in.

After a little while, Rin and I started to dawdle, and tried to find the side door with Toph and Katara were with Long Feng. It turned out to be unnecessary because we spotted them in the middle of the room, dressed as workers and holding trays.

We walked over to them, and I said, "another crab puff, please." They turned around and say it was us.

"You found us," Aang said, happily.

"I'd know your footsteps anywhere, twinkle toes," Toph said, coming up with Katara.

"Twinkle toes?" I giggled.

They ignored me. "You were supposed to let us in," Sokka said.

"Sorry, but this guy who escorted us wont leave us alone," Katara said.

"What guy?" Sokka said, looking around. Sure enough, Long Feng was gone, but Joo Dee was coming toward us, and didn't look happy (even if she was still wearing that stupid smile).

I cursed under my breath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You must leave now or we'll all be in trouble."

"Not until we see the earth king," Sokka said.

"No, you must go now," Joo Dee said, shoving Sokka, who bumped into Aang, who accidently poured water all over a nearby woman. I tried not to laugh.

The woman scoffed, and Aang tried to make it better.

"No, please don't scream," he said, letting loose some air bending to dry her off. The woman ended up looking ridiculous. Her hair stuck out in all directions, and her make-up was completely ruined, but that didn't seem to bother her anymore.

"The avatar!" she said in awe. "I didn't know you would be here."

Most people heard her say this, so they all looked up at Aang. I noticed the ever-present smile fall from Joo Dee's face. By now, everyone in the room was watching Aang.

"You keep them busy. We'll search for the king," Sokka whispered in Aang's ear before rushing off. Aang surely did keep the people entertained by performing spectacle after spectacle of air bending tricks while the rest of us searched.

We looked, but it was hard not to notice the chair carried in by several Dai Li agents. It was concealed a pointed top and a green curtain, which was just see-through enough to see a silhouette of someone inside it. The Earth King.

We motioned to Aang, who was busy looking in another direction and pointed toward the earth king. He rushed to the chair on an orb of swirling air, but the hair was carried off, and several Dai Li agents stayed behind. As I watched, I was suddenly grabbed from behind by two Dai Li agents.

"Hey, let me go," I squirmed to no avail. They got Rin too, who never left my side. The very strong agents let us to a room where the walls were turned into bookshelves, the only light coming from the lit fireplace at one end. Katara, Toph, and Sokka were already there when we were roughly showed in the room. Once they let us go, they left us all in the room. It was a library.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked.

"I wouldn't know," Rin answered, dumbfounded.

"Those were Dai Li agents," I said. "I wonder if they recognized me.

"They wouldn't," Rin said. "_I_ can barely recognize you in that make-up.

This made me smile for some reason.

Soon we were joined by Long Feng and Aang, who stood next to us while Long Feng sat in a chair in front of the brilliant green blaze of the fireplace.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king?" Sokka started. "We have some information that could defeat the Fire Nation."

Part of me took that as a blow, but the other half knew that my home nation must be stopped.

"The king has no time to get involved with politics and the day-to-day advanced of the military," Long Feng answered.

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard," Aang pressed.

"What's important to His Majesty his maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to those matters. It's _my _duty to oversee the other aspects of the city, including the military," Long Feng said.

"So the king is a figure head," Katara said.

"A puppet!" Toph added passionately.

"No," Long Feng said. "He is a god to the people. He can't worry himself over this endless war."

"But we found out about an eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation powerless," Sokka said, stepping closer to Long Feng. You could lead…"

"Enough," Log Feng stood. "I don't want to hear your plan. It is the policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned. Constant reminders and updates of war would throw the citizens into panic. Our economy and our peaceful way of living would be ruined. In silencing talk of the war, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful utopia. The last one on Earth."

"You can't just hide the truth from the people," I said. "They have to know."

"I'll tell them myself, "Aang said, pointing to himself. "I'll make sure everyone knows."

"Until now, you've all been treated as guests," Long Feng walked to Aang. "But from now on, you'll be watched every minute by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war, you will be banished from the city. I know you are looking for your bison. It would be terrible if you could not finish your quest."

Aang glared at him.

"Now," Long Feng sat back down in front of the fire. "Joo Dee will show you home.

The library doors opened, and a woman walked in, only it wasn't Joo Dee. She wore the same stupid smile, though.  
"Come with me," the woman said.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked.

"I'm Joo Dee," the woman insisted. "I will be your host as long as you are in our city."

We followed her home, but I couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by all this, and by looking at Rin, I could tell she felt that way too.


End file.
